


Beneath the Shadow

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [125]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Naruto, Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Literature, Other, Poems, Poetry, Writing, darkpoetry - Freeform, emopoetry - Freeform, emotionalpoetry - Freeform, scareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18poems - Freeform, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem!This poem is based off a certain naruto character.Can you take a guess?Hint: Who has an older brother in the series of naruto?
Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963





	Beneath the Shadow

Beneath the Shadow

I struggle

At seven

My world

Was crumbling

Before my eyes

I felt lost

My hope

Was gone

Lost

From me

I had no one

By my side

Expect my demons

Taunting me

Every single moment

So scared

Crying my eyes

Hiding my corner

In the dark

The world against me

No one cares

Of me

“That’s not true”

A voice calls

I rise my head

It’s him

The voice

Of my darkness

Is he good?

Bad?

Who knows

They seem nice

I take their hand

As we walk

He became

My mentor

The guidance of my life

He had his share

Of horrible events

In his life

He’s special

Has helped me

Through a lot

Watched me grow

In this darkness

Whenever

I feel alone

Or

At lost

He will always be there for me

And reassure me

He’s my shadow of my darkness

The person

Beneath the shadow


End file.
